Monkey D Dragon
by The Animanga Girl
Summary: Un One-Shot de 763 palabras sobre como acabo Luffy bajo el cuidado de Garp


**One Pice no es mío le pertenece a Oda –sama , yo solo me divierto usando sus personajes sin fines de lucro XD**

Monkey D. Dragón siempre volteaba a ver hacia el Este cuando el viento soplaba, era algo inconsciente, hasta que su nakama Emporio Ivanov lo noto.

"Sera que son tus instintos animales que te llama de vuelta a tu hogar? O quizás dejaste alguna familia tuya en los mares del Este?"

Dragón lo medito por unos segundos antes de responder

"Basta con las preguntas sobre mi pasado personal Iva!"

"Mis disculpas Dragón"

Pero era cierto, y esto era algo que Dragón sabia, le había dejado al pequeño, de tan solo unos meses, a su padre, su vida ya era de por sí muy peligrosa, y no podía llevar a un bebé consigo.

_Hace 17 años en Villa Fucsia _

_En la taberna a altas horas de la noche_

"_Sírveme dos tragos Makino"_

"_Enseguida Vice Almirante Garp, espera a alguien?"_

_La puerta se abrió Violentamente por una ráfaga de aire. Garp no se sorprendió._

"_Siempre haces las entradas menos discretas Dragón"_

"_Eso lo aprendí de ti, padre"_

_Dragón se sentó al lado de Garp, cargando un pequeño bulto en sus brazos_

"_A sí que este es Luffy" dijo Garp mientras veía a un bebe pelinegro dormido envuelto en cobijas_

"_Si" dijo Dragón mientras tomaba un trago_

"_Que paso con Miu?" (1)_

_Dragón gurdo silencio_

"_Entiendo, si no quieres decirlo, esa bien, yo estaba igual después de lo que le paso a tu madre"_

_Dragón siguió en silencio_

"_Entonces quieres que crie a este chico?"_

"_Sé que ya as adoptado al hijo de Roger" dijo Dragón _

_Garp se sorprendió_

"_Veo que estas bien informado, aunque creo que sabrás que lo he dejado al cargo de Dadan"_

"_Lo sé, pero creo que Luffy estaría mejor aquí en Fucsia, después de todo aquí me crie yo..."_

"_Entiendo, aunque debes saber que no seré blando con el aunque sea el hijo de mi hijo"_

"_Lo sé, y espero que hagas de el un gran hombre, no me importaría si fuera un marino o un pirata..."_

"_Definitivamente no! Lo puliré para que sea un excelente Marín, capaz de seguirte los pasos!" _

"_No podría esperar menos de ti, padre, pero antes de irme podría ayudarme con algo?"_

"_Qué?"_

"_Ayúdame con la mano de Luffy, me gustaría tener un Viviré Card de el"_

"_Es tu hijo después de todo, no?"_

_Dragón se levanto, gurdo el trozo de papel en su chaqueta y camino hacia la puerta_

"_Dragón, sabes que estás en camino de ser el hombre más buscado del planeta?"_

"_Si"_

"_Si se da la oportunidad, has de saber que si te veo te arrestare aunque seas me hijo"_

"_Lo sé Vicealmirante"_

_Dicho esto último una ráfaga de viento entro a la taberna, y Dragón desapareció. Y se quedo Garp con el pequeño bulto en sus brazos y a Makino y al alcalde como únicos testigos. Garp se levanto y los volteo a ver._

"_No se preocupe Vicealmirante" dijo el alcalde "esto se queda aquí y no se repetirá"_

"_Era justo lo que quería"_

_A lo lejos en un barco, ya lejano a la costa, un revolucionario se limpia una lágrima que corre por su mejilla. Mientras una risa ahogada se transforma en una sonrisa._

"_Hasta que nos volvamos a ver, Monkey D. Luffy"_

Dragón recordaba esa noche muy vívidamente, y la revivió cuando se detuvo en Louge Town.

"Un pirata? Eso está bien"

Luego Dragón vio como Smoker trato de terminar la aventurara antes de que empezara. Eso no lo iba a permitir

"Tienes mala suerte chico" dijo Smoker

"No lo creo" dijo lúgubremente Dragón

"Tú!" grito Smoker

"Ha? Tu quien?" dijo el chico con sombrero de paja, que si el Viviré Card no mentía, tenía que ser Luffy

"El gobierno te está buscando"

"El mundo espera nuestra respuesta" rio Dragón mientras una ráfaga liberaba a Luffy.

"Has crecido Luffy, con una buena tripulación, cuídate, no te estaré mandando rayos y tormentas cada que estas en peligro" pensó Dragón

**Acepto criticas del one-shot, siempre tuve curiosidad de cómo Luffy acaba en manos de su abuelo...etc., los Review hacen girar al mundo, a el botón me prometió que no los iba a morder :D**

**(1)****Significado del nombre de la madre de Luffy: **

**Miu ****みう 美海** _**belleza, hermosura, mar**_

_**Gracias**_


End file.
